Duncan McPicsou
center|684x684px ---- | décès = 1057 | lieu de décès = Landes perdues, | espèce = | sexe = Masculin | code inducks = Sir Quackly McDuck | apparition = 1948 | dans = Le Secret du vieux château | univers = Donald Duck | habite = Glasgow (Écosse) | caractère = | alias = | alias original = | apparence physique = }} Sir 'Duncan McPicsou ' (Sir Quackly McDuck en version originale) était un canard anthropomorphe de l'univers de Donald Duck. Historique Biographie Sir Duncan MacDuich (aujourd'hui McPicsou) naquit en 1010 (ou 1004 selon les sources), au château du clan MacDuich dans les Landes perdues, en Écosse. En 1057, il protégea dans son château le roi d'Écosse Macbeth quand le frère et le rival de ce dernier, Malcolm III, voulait le renverser et prendre sa place. En échange de cette protection, Macbeth offrit à Duncan une cassette pleine d'or. Cependant, Macbeth se fit tout de même arrêter et assassiné par ses ennemis, et Duncan, tellement obsédé par son trésor, s'emmura lui-même dans son château afin de protéger son trésor ! Le fantôme Pendant des siècles, le clan McPicsou chercha le mythique trésor de Sir Duncan, mais ne le trouva jamais. Une légende raconte que le fantôme de Sir Duncan hanterait le château des McPicsou. En effet, en 1877, le jeune Balthazar Picsou rencontra son fantôme, qui lui fit visiter le château de ses ancêtres et qui l'aida à combattre les affreux Whiskerville, qui voulaient prendre possession des terres ancestrales des McPicsou. En 1885, Duncan retrouva le jeune Balthazar en bien mauvaise posture face à un Whiskerville, et l'emmena au paradis rencontrer ses ancêtres jouant une partie de golf éternelle. Même si ceux-ci n'étaient pas très emballés à l'idée d'aider Balthazar, Duncan réussit tout de même à les convaincre. C'est ainsi que Balthazar fut renvoyé sur Terre, et put combattre les Whiskerville et permettre à sa famille de rester vivre au château. En 1902, il accueillit Fergus McPicsou qui venait de décéder au paradis, accompagné de la femme de Fergus, Edith O'Drake. thumb|left|250px|Le pseudo fantôme de Sir Duncan. En 1947, Balthazar Picsou, devenu milliardaire entre temps, revint au château du clan McPicsou avec ses neveux afin de trouver le légendaire trésor de Sir Duncan. Il utilisa une machine à rayons X afin de sonder les murs, et découvrit ainsi dans un renflement le squelette et le trésor de Sir Duncan. Seulement, un imposteur, Diamond Dick, se fit passer pour le fantôme de Sir Duncan et pourchassa les canards afin de prendre possession du trésor. Heureusement, à la fin, Diamond Dick est découvert et Picsou put prendre possession du trésor, qui prit place dans sa salle des trophées, à Donaldville. En coulisses Créé par l'auteur et dessinateur Carl Barks en 1948, Sir Duncan permet de relier Picsou à son passé écossais dès sa deuxième apparition dans Le Secret du vieux château. Dans La Jeunesse de Picsou, l'auteur et dessinateur Don Rosa l'utilise comme mentor du jeune Picsou. Ce personnage apparaît à nouveau dans les années 1990 dans trois épisodes de La Jeunesse de Picsou, biographie dessinée de Balthazar Picsou par Don Rosa. Sans révéler son identité à Balthazar, il aide le dernier du clan à protéger le château dans Le Dernier du Clan McPicsou (épisode n°1) et Le Maître du Manoir McPicsou (épisode n°5). thumb|left|200px|Duncan McPicsou (tout à droite) dessiné par Marco Rota en 2004. Dans son avant-dernière apparition, Le Milliardaire des landes perdues (épisode n°9), il accueille le défunt Fergus McPicsou dans une scène finale inspirée de celle du film L'Aventure de Madame Muir, qui date de 1947.Dans The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, édition intégrale, éd. Gemstone, 2005, page 188, Don Rosa affirme : « I think I handled the death of his father tastefully by using the final scene in The Ghost and Mrs. Muir as my inspiration. I could hear that glorious Bernard Herrmann score playing in my head as I drew those final panels » (« Je pense que, pour la mort de son père, je m'y suis pris avec goût en utilisant la scène finale de L'Aventure de madame Muir comme inspiration. Je pouvais entendre ce glorieux morceau de Bernard Herrmann joué dans ma tête alors que je dessinais ces dernières cases »). Sa dernière apparition est dans l'histoire de Marco Rota, Chasseur de fantômes, datée du 25 août 2004. On peut le voir très furtivement parmi d'autres fantômes en train de danser chez Donald Duck. En outre, une version alternative de lui est développée dans ''La Bande à Picsou'' (série de 2017). Notes et références it:Quaquarone de' Paperoni el:Σερ Άντριους Μακ Ντακ sv:Sir Kvack McAnka en:Sir Quackly McDuck Catégorie:Clan McPicsou Catégorie:Personnage considéré comme décédé Catégorie:Personnage créé par Carl Barks Catégorie:Personnage du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Personnage de La Jeunesse de Picsou Catégorie:Personnage apparu que dans quelques histoires Catégorie:Chef du clan McPicsou Catégorie:Personnage écossais Catégorie:Canard Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage créé en 1948 Catégorie:Personnage britannique Catégorie:Chevalier Catégorie:Fantôme Catégorie:Sosie de Donald Duck